The Gallery of Tokyo Mystery Snapshots
by AvivA-AvivA
Summary: The collection of different short stories of mine, happening in Detective Conan's world and/or the characters of said world. Some of them are OOC.
1. Look from Skyscraper

They were sitting on the roof. Looking down, you could see the police cars driving through the city. The number was larger than normal. But none of the pair was looking down. The child-like person was looking forward with a pensive face. He was sitting on the edge of the roof.

"They are looking for you."

"I know."

There was a pause. There was a harmony of sounds around them. The howls of the police cars, the sound of the helicopters flying around, the sound of music from the flour below.

"Want to talk about it?"

The child-like person looked down. There was a silence for a second.

"I never understood why people kill. But it would be easy to end everything. I just need to jump down right now."

"You think I would not have caught you?"

"You would."

The wind picked up, blowing up the white cape of the person standing on the roof. The helicopter has flown close, almost discovering them.

"She is going to be fine."

"You don't know that."

"She won't get better just because you are felling guilty."

"It was my fault!"

He raised his voice. The person stopped leaning on the wall and made a couple of steps, closing on the boy.

"You made the right thing."

"Did I?"

The child sighed. He looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Not something anybody should ever experienced.

"You don't need to pretend to be strong all the time."

"And yet it is the only thing left from my old life."

"With time, hiding yourself is only becoming harder."

"Are you really the one, who can talk about that?"

"I am not."

There was a pause. The white cape was raised by the wind, hiding the child from the other world.

"At least it is over?"

"Not yet. What about you?"

"The same."

"Will it ever be?"

He looked up, the moonlight reflecting from his monocle. But he didn't answer.

"Kid? I am ..."

He looked down, hearing the hesitation in his voice.

"I know." There was a small smile on his face. "Thank you, Shinichi."


	2. Truth in Hot Springs

"Conan, it is going to be fun!"

Conan was trying to fight desperately against Ran. The latter was excited to go in the hot baths that were famous at this hotel. He was just trying to say something when Kogorou grabbed him, dragging him to the man side.

"The men are on this site."

He started to walk away, not relishing his grip. Ran looked at him confused, but he disappeared around the corner before she could say something. She looked at Sonoko, that was standing next to her.

"You should just forget about the brat."

She just grabbed Ran's hand, jumping from excitement.

Conan was looking surprised at Kogorou. He already let go of him, and was walking, looking forward. They undressed in silence, entering the baths.

They were sitting inside the hot water. Conan let the contented sigh escape his mouth. Kogorou started to look at him, and Conan looked at him through one eye, not liked being watched. After a while, Conan got annoyed.

"Is there something stuck on my face?"

He tried to ask in child voice, and he was surprised to see Kogorou flinch. He opened both eyes to look at him.

"Is something wrong?"

Kogorou looked away.

"I think, that is my line to ask."

Conan looked surprised at that. But his face quickly become serious and his eyes narrowed. He glared at him.

"Kids don't make faces like that."

Conan's face relaxed in a moment, his eyes widening and he got a nervous smile on his face.

"What kind of faces?"

Kogorou looked at him, his attention no wavering. Conan's smile falling down.

"You know, your mother is a lot better actor than you."

"What are you talking about?"

The second of silence were intense, but then Kogorou sighed.

"What happened to you, detective brat?"

"What..."

"No use denying it, Kudou Shinichi."

Conan gasped. Surprise was wiped out of his face, as he tried to hide it from Kogorou. Glancing at him, he only saw the understanding in his eyes, not searching or anger. Conan sighed, suddenly appearing older than his body showed. His hair was obstructing his eyes.

"You are really sure... I guess asking for proof is useless."

"What happened to you?"

He leaned forward, keeping his eyes on shrunken detective form. He tried to reach out, but he stopped himself, leaning back.

"Well, they say that the curiosity killed the cat..."

He chuckled darkly. At that moment, he looked like a defeated animal. Completely different from his normal confided self. His unwavering confidence was a talk of the whole police station, even press had commented on it before. Right now, there was non of it there, just a broken man in child's body.

"I see."

Kogorou leaned back, relaxing in the water. He was looking up, trying to find the right words.

"I still don't know, why didn't you just told us."

Conan laughed, but it was a hollow. It soon stopped.

"Tell what? I am sorry Ran, but I managed to shrink myself. They tried to kill me and if they ever find out about my being alive, they will finish the job, and killed all people around me. You don't mind me staying in your house right?"

His face was sarcastic, full of venom. There eyes finally met. There was hurt in there eyes, the self-hate. There were like the eyes of people, that lost everything. There was still fire behind it, but right now, it was bearably visible.

"Fine, that would not have gone well."

Conan looked away, his eyes narrowing. His body was tense, and his fists had formed. Kogorou sighed.

"Stop with it already!"

The boy didn't move, even as Kogorou raised his voice. The people around them looked at them. He tried to bow as an apology, any they stopped looking at them. Kogorou sighed in frustration, and grabbed his head.

"I guess what I am trying to say it, that is all right to ask for help from time to time."

He paused. He tried to collect his thought while looking for reaction. There was none.

"I am not blaming you for putting me to sleep all the time, so for exchange at least listen to me."

Conan tensed even more, something Kogorou didn't deemed possible. But then he slowly turned around. At least body facing him, if the eyes didn't. He looked behind Kogorou. He nodded. It was almost not visible, but Kogorou's eyes smiled at the gesture.

"It was not your fault. So stop blaming yourself. Do something. I mean, even Ran is waiting for you, even if you are not really worthy."

Kogorou's voice sounded confident, even as he paused. But he looked a little confused, like looking for words. Conan brought his hand in front of the face, letting a chuckle out. His body had almost none of the tension.

"I think I got the point."

Kogorou puffed, crossing his arms in front of his body.

"I still think Ran is too good for you."

Conan's smile disappeared, but there was a lot more determination in him.

"Then I will simply have to become better, to reach the standard."

Kogorou raised his eyebrows, looking surprised. Then he smiled.

"As long as you understand that."

There was a short pause. They Conan looked at Kogorou, like waiting for something.

"So, about the sleeping Kogorou..."

"will never make an appearance again."

He looked at him, and Conan gulped. Then he glared back.

"Next time you want me to deliver deduction, you will have to tell it to me."

"I guess I can live with that."

Scream was heard. They looked at each other for a moment, before they both run out of the water, to the scream.


	3. Favor inside the Classroom

Shinichi walked through the door, stopping when he entered the classroom. He looked around, chuckling at the site. There was a flock of birds flying around and every single person in the classroom had different hair color. In the middle of it, his look-alike was getting attacked by a mop, wilded by the girl with currently bright pink hair. Shinichi shook his head, leaning on the wall, getting comfortable.

Hakuba turned around, leaving the group, while sighing. He looked in front of himself and stared. There, at the door was Kaito's twin. His body tensed, eyes widening in horror. He looked at Kaito and back to the newcomer.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to add to his chaos."

He looked around, indicating the classroom. Hakuba visually relaxed. The newcomer stood up, extending his arm to Hakuba.

"Kudou Shinichi. Nice to finally meet you, Hakuba."

Hakuba took his hand, shaking it. He looked at his intensely, after releasing the hand. Shinichi titled his head in questioning.

"So what is a detective like you doing in this school?"

"I came to ask Kaito for some help."

"Do you know he is a suspect in Kaitou Kid case?"

"I know, but he has a lot more tact than my mom, and is a lot easier to get a hold of than a certain american movie star."

Hakuba looked at him in surprise.

"You don't really want to know.."

They looked back to the classroom, seeing Kaito keeping his balance on top of the window. Aoko was trying to get him down, but he wouldn't fall no matter what.

Shinichi decided that he waited long enough. He looked from one to another, then brought his football to his legs, kicking it, so it barely missed Kaito. Both of them stopped, Aoko's mouth falling open in surprise, dropping her mop. Everybody else in room, beside Akako, looked at Shinichi. They glanced between two look-alikes. The magician got the biggest smirk possible.

"You know, I am really thankful that you are not in my class."

He walked towards them, Hakuba decided to just watch from the distance. Everybody moved, so they made space for them.

"But why, Shin-chan. It would make sneaking out of the class that much easier."

Shinichi glared at his counterpart.

"I can sneak out just fine."

Kaito looked up, mumbling something that sounded something like writing practice.

"That was a different time."

"Whatever you say, Shin-chan."

"If you call me that just one more time, you are getting the ball in your face."

He smirked.

"I would even put the shoes on for you."

Kaito blanched. Then he got his face under control, the whiteness disappearing. He jumped from the top of the window right in front of Shinichi, dropping on his knee and bowing.

"I am sorry for my mistake, Shinichi. I hope you will accept my humble apology."

He took Shinichi's hand into his, planting a kiss. He then looked up, conjuring the purple rose in his hand, offering it to Shinichi. He took it and put it on himself, sighing.

"You are not making me do the play role thing here."

Kaito stood up, maneuvering himself, so Shinichi was between him and Aoko, who was out of her shock, ready to yell some more on Kaito. Kaito putted, showing his displeasure of not having the fun.

"Why did you came here?"

Shinichi looked away, getting frustrated. Then he took a deep inhale and exhale, turning back to Kaito with confidence.

"I need you help with the case I am solving."

Kaito titled his head in questioning. Hakuba and Aoko on the other site gapped. Everybody else just looked surprised. Even Akako looked from her book, she had been reading, with her eyebrows raised.

"Shouldn't you ask that Osaka detective for that? Even Hakuba would be a bigger help than me..."

"Not with solving a case, but... How should I say it..."

Hakuba came closer. He looked suspiciously at Shinichi. Kaito stepped on the side, giving Hakuba space.

"Helping solving a case, that Kuroba could substitute for your mom or american movie star? What could that be?"

Everybody blinked. Kaito started to laugh, not being able to stop for a couple of seconds. There were small tears in his eyes, that he wiped away.

"You are kidding me."

"I wish I was."

He put his finger on his chin, thinking. There was a big smirk on his face.

"I guess I could ask for something in return."

Shinichi sighed, looking down. Then he waved with his hand to continue.

"What to ask for, what to ask for,..."

Kaito looked in the air for some time. He appeared to be thinking. He the revelation hit his face.

"Here is an idea. You are going to bring home-made cookies to next heist and give it to Kaitou Kid."

Shinichi looked at him, surprised. Hakuba's eyes narrowed at the two look-alikes. Aoko started to yell.

"Why would you give a cookies to that good-for-nothing-thief?"

"To poison him?"

Aoko stopped. They all turned to Shinichi in wonder.

"My baking skills are to be desired."

Hakuba looked at Kaito victorious, but his smile felt, seeing the smirk full of confidence on Kaito's face.

"Wasn't it clear I meant Ran's cookies?"

Shinichi stared at Kaito, but he wasn't backing down. Shinichi sighed, nodding.

"You have a deal."

Kaito grabbed his hand, shaking it. The he started to dance around the room. At that moment, the teacher came to the room, looking around at the happy Kaito and turned completely white. Shinichi used the distraction, to get as far away from the classroom as possible. Hyperactive Kaito in never a Kaito, you want to be around.


End file.
